Love at first sight (Sorta, not really)
by UniqueBlue
Summary: What happens when you meet the boogeyman ? and your WHOLE Life changes when you meet him ? PitchXReader
1. The unexpected run in

Author's Note: I Do not own Pitch Black or Rise of the guardians

You were walking from Library. You're all alone, it's windy and dark and you were afraid of the dark, so you wanted to get home as fast as you can. You look over your shoulder a few times. Suddenly you hear laughter and you think it's one of the boy pranksters from your school playing tricks on you.

"H-Hello ?" You said in a scared tone.

You start to run fast but then you bump into something… or someone then fell to the ground, then you look up and saw a strange man.

He was tall, had dull pale-gray skin, glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head, wears a long black robe obscuring his body like a shadow. Bright yellow eyes. He was looking down at you with a smirk on his face.

"Who, Who are you?" You asked.

"My name is Pitch Black" He said in his British accent.

"My, you are beautiful"

You stand back up on your feet slowly.

"What do you want from me?"

"I have been watching you"

"Wha-What?! Why?"

He walks closer to you then grabs you by the arm, staring down into your eyes. You're struggling to break free but he was strong.

"Join me" he tells you. "And together, we'll rule the world together with fear!"

"Why would I Wanna –"

Just before you were going to finish what you were going to say, He pressed his lips against yours.

Your eyes widened at the kiss, and then you close your eyes for some reason and wrap your arms around him and kiss back passionately.

Then snapped out of it, flung your eyes open and pulled away from him and his grip from your arms.

You wipe your mouth in disgust and give him a death glare as he chuckles at you.

"You know you liked that" He said flirtatiously.

You run away fast as you can until you finally got to your house. You turn around to see if the boogeyman who kissed you is following you. You are relieved then you finally walk into your house safely. You get undressed and Go to bed. You try to go to sleep but something was keeping you up. You kept on thinking about Pitch.


	2. The Dream

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic involving sexual content but it's mild in this chapter. I'm trying not to rush the relationship. This isn't the best chapter but at least I Gave it a try. Enjoy :)**

You finally fall asleep, ignoring the thoughts about the creepy yet handsome boogeyman. You are dreaming that you wake up in a dark bedroom. It had candle lights around the room and the bed had rose pedals. You look down and see you are wearing a black dress with black roses on the straps. You're confused and think "Where am I?" You look out the window near the bed and see it's still night time. You look over and see there is a door. You walk over to it and try to open it but it's locked. You walk back to your bed frustrated and thinking why you are here. Your thoughts stop when you hear a creepy laugh, A Familiar Voice you heard earlier.

"Hello?" You finally spoke.

"Is anyone there?"

There is a dark shadow in the corner and you're terrified.

A Familiar man appeared from the shadows and it turns out it was the same boogeyman named Pitch who made a pass at you.

"YOU AGAIN?!" you yelled angrily.

He looked at you smugly.

"Hello my dear, you look rather ravishing"

You just sat there and stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure you're wonder why you're here"

"Yeah, why did you bring me here?" you said with your arms crossed.

"It's because….."

The boogeyman started to hesitate.

"It's because, my dear. I know what you're going through"

You gave him a confused look.

"You, you do?"

"Yes, I Do. You're all alone with no friends and you have been unfairly unappreciated"

"Yeah, so Why do you care?"

"because my dear, I Know what it's like to be alone"

"Really?"

Your parents are rarely home due to busy jobs. You live with your brother who always has girls over every night and never seem to have time to spend with you. You never had a friend because people thought you were weird. But you were a nice, friendly girl who is just a lonely and only wanted a friend.

"Yes, I do. People never even wanted to come near me either"

You cocked your head on the side with confusion. Then realized how he felt.

"I-I Know how you feel. People thought I Was weird. "

The nightmare king turned around to look at you sympathically.

"oh but my dear, you're just misunderstood"

He walked over to you, stroking your cheek.

You just sat there looking at him.

He removed his hand from your cheek and sat next to you on the bed.

You turned your head to the wall to get your thoughts together.

"My dear, we don't have to be alone"

You start to feel his hot breathe on your neck. Your feeling nervous and somewhat uncomfortable.

" I don't think you're weird at all, in fact, I think you are the most beautiful, interesting girl I ever laid my eyes on"

You start to blush really hard at the compliments.

"N-nobody has ever said those things to me before" you said in your thoughts.

He starts to kiss gently on your neck and shoulder while pulling down the rose covered straps. You let out a small moan. Then you snap out of it and got up out of the bed, leaving Pitch with a confused look on his face.

"I can't do this"

"Do what my dear? Whatever do you mean?"

"I never had sex before, I'm not ready"

Pitch also got up from the bed and walk over to you.

"You seemed ready when you were moaning" he said while smirking.

You looked at the floor blushing.

"I-I was just, I was just-"

"Falling in love with me?"

You gave him a what the heck look.

"What ? NO!" You yelled.

He cupped your chin and smirked.

" hmm seems like it, you're blushing like mad"

"I am not blushing!" You yelled again.

"Ooo feisty are we ?"

He kissed you again and this time, you try again to push him off over and over but this feeling starts to grow inside you, something you never felt before. At this time, you stop struggling and kiss back. It felt like fireworks just exploded inside of you. You two stop kissing and look into each others eyes.

"Wow" you said.

"Has anyone ever kissed you like that before ?" He asked seductively.

"N-no"

"Do you want more ?"

"I don't know what I want"

He starts backing away from you.

"If you ever change your mind, go my lair, you'll find it in the middle of the forest. It's under a worn out bed. Later my love, we will meet again"

He disappears within the shadows.

Everything starts turning blurry and dark.

You wake up quickly breathing and sweating, realizing it was just a dream, but it felt real to you. You start to realize that you are developing feelings for the boogeyman. You tried hard to fight it but just had to face the fact that you were falling for Pitch Black. You think about going to his lair in two nights since your brother is always bringing girls over every night. You fall back asleep and have a dreamless sleep this time.

**I Hope you liked it. I Think it's kinda weak a little but oh well, at least I Tried. Stay tuned for chapter 3 cuz it's gonna be more sexual than this chapter ;)**


	3. Face to Face

**I Know I said this chapter is gonna be more sexual but I Decided to make the next chapter the love making scene. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Lol I Know lol I'm evil XD I Post the next chapter tomorrow, if not, i'll post it soon, honest! Lol anyways enjoy!**

2 Nights later after the dream, you decide you want to go to Pitch's lair to… you know, get to know each other more. You put on a somewhat short and sexy black dress with black straps that your mom used to wear on her dates. Your hair was down to your shoulder and you didn't want to put make up on because you felt like you didn't really need it. You ran down stairs and saw your brother sitting on the couch with some girl. You walked over to him to tell him you are leaving.

"Hey Allen! I'm going out tonight!" You said to him.

"Alright, be careful out there."

"Ok I Love you Bro"

"I Love you to sis"

You walked out the door and got outside.

~20 minutes later

You finally get to the forest to find Pitch's lair.

"It's under a worn out bed" you said to yourself.

You look around to find it then heard a branch snap. You turn around quickly looking scared.

"Hello, who's there?"

Suddenly, a creepy voice starts to speak but you don't where it's coming from.

"AH! My dear, so you finally decide to come after all! I Knew you couldn't resist me!"

"Where are you Pitch ?!" You yelled angrily. "I Can't find your crappy lair!"

"My dear it's right behind you!"

You turn around and saw the bed that he was talking about. You walked over to it and stood there and said to yourself "This is where his lair leads to ?" you said sarcastically along with a giggle. All of a suddenly, there is a dark shadow figure behind you. You turn around and all you see is darkness. You wake up and rub your eyes. You look around and saw that you were in the same room that was In your dream. A Shadowy figure in the corner appears and Pitch comes out of it.

"Well, Well You finally decide to come here" He said.  
You look down blushing then look up at him.

"Y-yes, Yes I Did"

"Why is that my dear ? Is it because you couldn't fight the feelings and wanted to see if you loved me or not?"

You nodded.

"Is that so ? Well, I Have to say you look ridiculously sexy, but then again you were always gorgeous in general"

You start to blush and smile at him.

"Thanks" you said shyly.

He walked over to you and sat on the bed with you.

"What's the matter my dear ? Are you scared ?"

"NO! I'm not afraid of anything!" You yelled.

"is that so sweetheart ?"

"Y-yeah" you said while getting lost in his bright yellow eyes.

He starts to get closer to you and start to move back nervously.

"Not scared of anything eh Are you scared of me?" he said flirtatiously.

"NO Definitely NOT! You yelled.

He cupped you chin while smirking at you seductively.

"You're even more beautiful when you're trying to be all fearless and tough"

You shook away from his hand on your chin. You look away from him.

" You know, you're right, you aren't afraid of anything" He said smirking at you While his hand was your thigh. You start to blush again, still not looking at him. Like in the dream, He kisses on your neck and shoulder and starts to pull down the straps. You moan.

"Ah so you are ready for this" He said whispering in ear.

You tried to deny it but you knew you wanted it.

You turn around slowly and say, "Y-yes I'm ready"

"mmm Lovely" he said seductively.


	4. I'll make love to you like u want me to

**Author's note: HERE IT IS! The chapter you've all been waiting for me to put up XD i tried my best though :) anyway, Enjoy you pervs lol XD :) I Love you all 3 **

As soon as he said those words so sexily, you couldn't help but gets shivers down your arms and spine.

It was your first time and you wanted it to be special and something you will always remember.

As he was pulling down the straps slowly while kissing you, you felt the spark again. It felt electricity going through your whole body.

He finally pulled down the straps, still wearing a bra.

He pressed his lips against you, you wrapped your arms around him and kissed back. He gently pushed you onto the bed, he pulled his lips away from yours and stood up, staring at you with a small smirk. You looked at him with a seductive stare. He slowly took off his cloaking showing his 6 pack, which really turned you on more.

"Like what you see, my dear"

You nod slowly with a satisfied smile.

You pulled off the rest of your dress, only showing your bra and panties. He climbed on top of you slowly kissing you on the neck and shoulder, making you moan uncontrollably. He moved to your face, kissing you on the lips passionately. He removed his lips and spoke to you,

"Do you have any idea how absolutely beautiful you are ?" He said to you in a soft tone, stroking your cheek gently.

You looked at him annoyed,

"If I had a nickel for every time you called me that, I'd probably be rich right now" you said looking down sadly.

He gave you a comforting look.

"Do you know why I always called you beautiful?" He asked softly.

You look into his yellow eyes, getting lost into them again.

"Why ?"

"Because, it's true, I really mean it my dear. Your soft hair, your beautiful brown eyes, and a smile that can lighten up anyone's world. You're just, so beautiful"

You blush beet red at the things that he was saying to you. You never thought you were beautiful because of the people not talking to you at school and because you never had a boyfriend, you saw almost every couple walk down the halls and sometimes outside walking and holding hands. You always saw smiles on their faces and thought, why couldn't you be as happy as they are?

You smile a little and he kisses you again and you kiss him back passionately.

He moved down to your chest and kissed it a few times, then kissed your stomach a few times. You moan in satisfaction. He finally moves to your panties and pulls them down. Making you feel nervous, he moves back up to you, getting ready to put it in you.

"Pitch, i'm scared" you said in a worried tone.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything, your not very good at lying. But don't worry, it will hurt at first but it feel good later on. Trust me" he said in soft tone.

"I'll be gentle" he said while stroking your cheek softly.

You look into each other eyes then kiss passionately.

He finally puts it inside slowly, you whimper in pain.

"Ah! It hurts" you cried.

"Just stay calm my dear"

He starts going in and out slowly and gently.

He kisses you passionately to distract you from the pain.

The pain starts to go away and you feel a smooth motion.

"Hey, the pain is gone" you said happily.

"I told you" he said.

You like the way it felt when he was going in and out. This is a feeling you never felt. It felt nothing like the crushes you had in elementary school and in middle school. It was REAL feelings.

He starts to thrust inside of you a little faster.

You start to moan heavily.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He whispers in your ear seductively.

He goes faster and you moan louder.

"Oh! I love this! I never knew that the first time could feel this good!" You yelled.

"That's right my dear, scream as loud as you want." he said softly.

He kept going faster and both of you moaned louder and start to sweat. Your fingers start to go deeper into his back, giving him scratches.

"Oh YES! YES! Right there! Right there!" You yelled.

You both throw your heads back in pleasure as he went even faster.

He finally came inside you and he collapses on your chest. Both of you are panting heavily in exhaustion.

"Wow... that was... amazing" you said to him.

"Yes, it was quite... Enjoyable"

He holds your hand and looks into your eyes, you look into his eyes also.

"I... I love you" he said.

Your eyes widened in shock. You curved a smile and said those three special words.

"I... Love you too"

You start to fall asleep on his chest.

It was finally confirmed, you were in deeply in love with him.


	5. If you ask me if i'll stay, i will stay

**A/N: Finally wrote this chapter! Sorry for the long time wait you guys, I Hope you're not mad at me lol I'm sure you guys aren't ^_^ anyways it was hard to think of what was gonna happen in this chapter, I Thought for weeks until the other day lol I Don't know, it just clicked XD anyways enjoy this lovely chapter ^_^**

After a special night last night it was finally morning and You wake up with a smile on your face, it was the most special and romantic night of your life, matter of fact, it was the only special night you've ever had, you've hoped for a couple of weeks that you aren't pregnant. you're still in the bed where you had slept with Pitch in. You look over to the bed and saw that He is nowhere to be found. You got up from the bed, still in your bra, you look on the floor for your panties. You put them back on then put your dress back on.

"Pitch ?" You call his name.

You opened the door and walked of the room. You closed the door behind you and it left a loud slam for some reason. His lair is quiet, too quiet and you can't find him anywhere. You start to climb out of the hole until you heard a familiar voice stop you in your tracks.

"Going somewhere my love ?"

You turned around and saw it was Pitch.

"Oh um Pitch, I was just a-"

"Leaving so soon ?" He said sadly.

He had a sad look on his face, he was upset that you had to leave because you were the only person he's ever understood and relate to. You gave him a sad look back, feeling bad you had to go.

"Well, yeah. I have to go home" you replied.

Pitch furrowed his non-existent eyebrows at you. You can tell he was going to get mad.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" He asked.

"Um, I, uh"

"I could Love and give you all the attention you need!" He desperately said.

"That's really sweet of you but I really have to head home and-"

He cut you off quickly.

"FOR WHAT EXACTLY ?! TO BE IGNORED AND UNWANTED AGAIN ?! TO BE TREATED LIKE A FREAK OF NATURE AND HAVE NO ONE EVER TALKING OR GOING NEAR YOU?! If you want that life back then, Go, Just Go"

You look at him with a sad look on your face, you slowly turn around with you head down. As you were getting ready to leave you felt his hand grab you by the arm and pulled you over to his chest to embrace and cuddle you.

"PLEASE! Promise me you'll come back to me! Please don't leave me here alone! I-I love you" he said.

You felt his tears fall on the side of your cheek. This is the first time someone has ever hugged you since your parents were so busy that they bearly had time to see you and your brother. And since then you never felt embrace or loved, until now. You had second thoughts about leaving pitch. You thought about how your brother barely knows you exist now that he has his girls all the time. You cuddled and smile in his arms. You finally gave him a positive answer.

"Pitch" you called him.

"Yes my dear! Is there Anything you want?" He said still holding you in his arms.

"I thought about what you said and... I decided that I'm gonna stay" you said, smiling.

He smiled happily and held you tightly to his chest, laughing in joy.

You both smile at each other and look into each others eyes. He held the bottom of your chin and he kissed you passionately, you wrapped you arms around him and kissed him passionately as well. You broke from the kiss to ask him something.

"So, do you still want me to be your queen ?" You asked flirtatiously.

Pitch acted like he was thinking in a playful way.

"Hmm, I believe so my dear. After all I do love you"

You smile at him and gently touch his face.

"I love you too" you said to him softly.

You kissed him passionately and he was kissing you back, holding you cheek.

You made your decision. You were going to stay with Pitch for a while. A VERY long while.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, yeah it's pretty short but I tried lol anyways if you guy think this story is over, well GUESS WHAT?! IT IS! SO GET OVER IT! LOL! Just Kidding! XD It's not over, I have alot more ideas to put in this story! Who knows they might even get married or maybe even have a kid LOL just kidding! XD I don't even know if Pitch can have children, I don't know, I'll think about it lol I'll Be updating soon! :D**


	6. I have loved you for a Thousand years

**A/N: Finished this last night lol I'm a night owl,yup XD I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

It's been a year since you and Pitch have been together and now pitch wants to take the relationship to the next level. One night he takes you to the forest for a walk because there was something he wanted to say to you that will change your whole life forever.

"My darling, there is something I want to tell you" he said to you softly.

You smiled at him wondering what he was going to tell you judging by the nervous yet shy look on his face, and it was kind of adorable.

"Yes, what is it?" You asked.

He was blushing adorably like a toddler when he's around some little girl he has a crush on and it was getting even more adorable. He took deep breaths and took your hand while deeply looking into your eyes.

"You know I love you so much right ?" He asked.

You look at him confused then smiled.

"Yes, I know"

"Do you love me ?"

"Yes of course I do"

"What would you say if I said I wanted to spend the rest of my days, hours, minutes, and every second with you"

"Pitch what are you trying to ask me ?" You asked trying to wonder with what's with all the questions he keeps asking you.

He finally gives you a good answer.

"Listen and listen good! For all my all these years I thought nobody would understand what it's like to be so alone and so unwanted but then I first laid my eyes on you. You were walking into a park and my you looked so beautiful that day, It was love at first sight, and since then I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's when I started watching over you for years, and now i'm going to be with that person forever"

He pulled something from behind his back and uncurled his hand.

You got all wide eyed from what you saw, it was a beautiful black diamond ring.

"Will you marry me ?" He asked you softly.

And that was that. The four words he said to you got to you hard and I mean HARD! You got teary eyed and smiled,

"Yes! Yes I will marry you" you replied happily.

A smile on his face brighten up at your answer and he put the ring on your finger. You look into each other's eyes and kiss passionately.

**Aww wasn't that a sweet moment :') lol I Know, I've been watching WAYYYY to many romantic movies and reading WAAAAYYY too many Romantic Fanfics lol XD Sorry this chapter was so short guys, I'll make the chapters a little longer in the future. well, it depends lol anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I'll update REAL soon! :)**


	7. Honeymoon

**A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR KIDS! SO IF YOU ARE IF YOU A KID READING THIS WARNING, PLEASE GO TO SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S RATED K! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :) YES! I reached over 1,000 words! :D I Am SO SO SOOO Sorry that I Haven't posted a chapter for the story this month! Like I Said, I Was REALLY busy :( I wrote this chapter last night. Let's just say this chapter is kinkier than than the last time in chapter 4 ;) I would like to thank my friend from DeviantART for helping me with the story :D If you like or want to, Listen to Sexy Love by Ne-yo while reading the steamy scene in the chapter later on, It's one of the most sexiest songs I've ever heard, just saying lol ;D anyways, Enjoy this spicy chapter ;) **

You two just got married today. And tonight you are at a gothic motel for your honeymoon for the night to spend some time... together… Alone. You look around amazed as you two walk down the hallways at the purple and black walls.

"Wow! This place is something, isn't it?" you complimented.

"Yes it is. But not as beautiful as you, my dear" he smiled at you.

You couldn't help but swoon at his beautiful accent; in fact, it always makes you swoon at times.

Suddenly, you felt like you had to go to the bathroom.

"OH! I have to go to the bathroom! Be right back!" You ran in the hallways, leaving him feel awkward.

You run covering your crotch trying to look for the bathroom. You see a lady with a uniform dusting the walls. You run up to her quickly.

"Please! Miss! Where's the bathroom?" you asked her.

She looked at you not saying anything, she pointed to the door to right next to her.

"THANKS!"

Before she could say you're welcome, you ran in the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Um, you're welcome?" she said.

~10 minutes

You walk out of the bathroom relieved.

You went to your room and saw that he was gone but the door was unlocked.

You walked into the room slowly looking for him, then the door slammed. Suddenly, you felt someone grab you from behind which scared the crap out of you.

"AAAH! AAAH! Get off me!" You screamed.

You turned around to see who it was, it was Pitch! He came up from behind you trying to scare you in a teasing way.

He chuckled a little.

"Relax! It's only me, my dear!"

You hold your heart, still trying to catch your breathing.

"You scared me" you giggled.

"Well, I AM the Boogeyman" he said arrogantly.

"Hmm, seems legit" You raised an eyebrow, smirking.

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you passionately while feeling on the curve of your back. You felt a bulge as he was pressed against you. You smirked seductively.

"Uh oh! Someone's getting an erection" you teased.

He smiled playfully back at you.

"Haha! Good guess, my dear"

You gently fell on the bed together and started making out. You stop making out to look into each other's eyes for a minute.

"I love you so much" you tell him, running your hands through his soft black hair.

"Not as much as I love you, beautiful" he replied.

You let out a small giggle.

He pulls down the black wedding dress, exposing your bra and panties. He takes off his robe as well. He kisses the sensitive spot on your neck. You moan softly. He kisses down to your stomach, making you moan heavily. He stops to tell you something,

"What is it?" You ask.

He gives you a seductive look.

"How do you feel about me about taking off your bra and-"

"And what? What are you going to my boobs?!" you ask nervously while blushing.

"Oh nothing, just play with them or suck on them maybe" he teased.

You felt uncomfortable about someone touching or feeling on your breasts because you never let anyone touch them before, not even Pitch. Until now.

"Oh, I don't know I-"

"Don't you trust me ?" He asked.

"Yes, I do"

"Then, I won't hurt them. I promise" he kissed you passionately. He unhooked your bra and went under the covers to play with them so you don't have to look.

Under there, he starts to kiss them and suck on them, you moan heavily at that feeling. He then pops up from the covers, smiling. You give him a small smirk.

"You have very soft and lovely breasts" he compliments you.

"Thank you, I guess." You blushed.

He goes back under the covers and kisses your stomach again. You moan softly.

"Yes. Yes!" You softly said.

You felt him kiss between your thighs. He pulls down your panties slowly. He popped up from under the covers real quick.

"I'M HUNGRY!" He growled.

"And you're the MAIN COURSE!" He said to you.

Before you knew it, he was eating you like a scrumptious dinner.

You moan heavily as his tongue was moving inside you like a wild hurricane.

"You like this don't you! You naughty girl!" He muffled under the covers.

His tongue went all over your clit, you moaned loudly at the feeling of his tongue.

"I'M… GONNA….. COOOOME!" You yelled.

You came and he licked it all up.

"mmm! You taste so sweet my dear" he said.

He stopped then came up from under the covers, making out with you wildly. You roll over on top of him, still kissing him. He squeezed your breast then slided his hand all the way down to your butt, feeling on it. You stop kissing.

"You are so special to me, my first love, my only love and nothing is gonna come between us, Pitch. Nothing" you said to him.

He stroked your face softly.

"That's right nothing, my dear" he agreed.

You kisses each other. Still on top of him, you decide you want to "play" with his member.

You give him a seductive look before sliding under the covers slowly. You start to playing around with it, making him moan in delight. You come back up from the covers, looking at him seductively to see if he's satisfied.

"Oh you naughty girl" he teased.

"Well, I AM your wife. What'd ya expect" you teased him. You kissed him softly. He starts to feel on your butt then slaps it.

"Did anyone ever tell you have a very nice round bum?"

You blushed and giggled.

"Well, not until now"

You two kiss again, he rolls back on top you.

He then kisses and sucks on your breast like earlier.

"Yes" you moan, biting you lip.

He kisses you passionately. He explores his tongue inside your mouth.

You stop kissing again.

"I love you" he tells you.

"I love you too" you tell him back.

He then starts to slide his member inside you. Going in and out at normal speed.

"P-pitch! P-please go a little deeper"

"Whatever you say, my dear"

You wrap your legs around his waist as he went deep inside you.

You moan heavily, enjoying it.

"Yes! Oh! JUST YES! PITCH PLEASE GO FASTER!" you commanded aggressively.

He went faster as you told him to go. You moaned as loud as you went.

"I love to hear you scream, my dear! But it would be even better to hear you scream my name"

He then went even faster than he did before, hitting your sweet spot and that took the cake.

"AAAH! AH! P-PITCH! OH YEAH! THIS IS THE BEST ONE YET!" You yelled in pleasure.

The bed was squeaking and moving back and forth. He grabbed the headboard hard while still freaking you hard and it broke a little.

"I'M... GOING... TO... COME!" He yelled.

He came inside of you. You two panted heavily, tired. He fell on top of you exhausted as you were.

You look into each other's eyes and shared a quick kiss.

"I love you Pitch. More than anything else on this whole world"

"And love you just as much, my dear love"

You lay on his chest and fall asleep. Having Enjoyed spending the night with your love.

**Well, I Hope you all didn't die from nonstop nosebleeds XD lol I Hope you enjoy the chapter, I Was experimenting with what we fanfiction readers and writers call "smut" XD *giggles and blushes* LOL Ok, let me stop acting like I Don't know what it is because I Read some stories like that sometimes XD Anyways, There is a surprise coming for you guys (Hey! That rhymes! lol XD) later in the story! I'll give you a few hints, "Diminutive" "Lilliputian" "Petite" and "Infinitesimal" that's all ;D Yes! I Used big word because the certain words were TOO obvious and foreshadowing. Anyways, School for me is almost out! so I WILL update anytime soon! Ba-Bye! ;P**


	8. The News

**A/N: Sorry about the REALLY LONG wait! I Kinda had writers block, UGH! It was bad . Anyways, I Hope you enjoy :3 P.S. There is a surprise you guys that's coming in the story ;)**

After a great night of your honeymoon, you woke up and saw it was still night time or at least you think it was still night time. You got up out the bed and back on your bra and panties. You opened the dark curtain and saw that the sky was dark and cloudy. You looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 in the morning.

"Good morning my dear"

You jumped and turned around and it was Pitch, He didn't look so tired like you did.

"Oh! Good morning! Don't do that!" you giggled, still holding your heart.

"Sorry my dear, can't do that. It's my job scaring people" he teased.

"Well, just not me, alright" You giggled.

You sat on the bed and smiled to yourself, thinking about the amazing night that you thought was better than the first time that you did it with him.

"Anything on your mind ?" he asked, smirking.

He sat on the bed with you and rubbed on your thigh.

"Oh nothing. It's just that… well, last night was better than the first we did it"

"You think so ?"

"Hehe Yeah"

"Me too" He agreed.

He climbed slowly on top of you and kissed you on the lips, you wrapped your arms around him. You two are making out on the bed. He Kisses your neck softly, then kisses your chest. You moan softly. He takes off your panties half way down to your legs and puts his member inside you and pumps back and forth.

"Oh P-Pitch! OH PITCH!" You yell at the top of your lungs. You moan heavily at the pleasure. He grunts as he's doing this.

Suddenly, you feel a knot in your stomach. He notices this and pulls his member out of you.

"What's wrong ?!"

You quickly got up and quickly pulled your panties, busting out the door with still your bra and panties but you didn't care. And besides, there was nobody in the hallways anyway. You busted in the bathroom and vomited inside the toilet for about a while now. You stopped vomiting and flushed the came to realized that you are expecting, which suprised you because you thought that morning sicknesses come a few days after intimacy. You gargled with some mouth wash after that. You went out the bathroom and there was still nobody in the hallways, Which was a relieve for you. You went back into the room and He came up from behind you and hugged you.

"AH! I Knew you were going to that" you teased.

You look at him and he had a worried look on his face.

"Are you Okay ?" he asked.

"Yes I'm okay, I Just had to throw up that's all"

"I'm so glad you're okay. I Was so worried about you"

You smiled him and cuddled in his arms. You felt lucky that you met and fell in love with someone who showed you love and compassion.

He smiled at you and kissed you but you were going to tell him something.

"Um, Pitch" You muffled.

But he was so busy kissing you he didn't let you talk. He laid you on the bed and started taking off your bra. Kissing and sucking on your breasts. You start to moan but want to tell him the news at the same time.

"P-Pitch! W-we need to- awh! Talk! I-I'm PREGNANT!"

He stopped and looked down at you to see if he heard wrong.

"I Beg your pardon my dear ?"

You rolled your eyes.

"I'M FREAKING PREGNANT!" You yelled smiling.

He stared blankly into space.

"Pitch ?"

you waved your hand in front of him. Just then…. He fainted on top of you.

"Pitch ?! Pitch ?!" You try to respond.

"Great! So much for good news!" You sarcastically say to yourself.

**SO! Did I Surprise you guys ?! lol XD Not confirming the gender yet but feel free to guess if you want ^_^ I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll Update soon! :3**


	9. First Argument

**A/N: I Figured to put more drama in here just to make the story get more interesting. I've been reading this fanfiction called Frosted, It's about Jack and Pitch's Daughter named Collis in a relationship but it's also about Collis as herself as well. Go read it when you have the chance, it's the one of the most amazing, mature rotg fanfics out there and not to mention it's well written too lol anyways I Was so inspired by that story that it made me want to write this chapter like this and not to mention it inspired me to develop the storyline even more. Lol I Know she might not see this but shout out to Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors! The writer of Frosted, who wrote the story and inspired me to write this chapter! ^_^ Anyways, Enough of my chatterbox lol Enjoy this chapter! :D**

You were sitting by the bed waiting for your husband to wake up after he fainted when you told him you were expecting. You hoped as soon as he woke up, he would be happy about your future child. He woke up rubbing his head.

"Ugh. What happened ?"

"You fainted"

"I Had the most horrible nightmare even more worse nightmares than I Make myself. I Had a dream you told me you were pregnant"

You rolled your eyes and giggled.

"What's so funny ?" he shot a suspicious look at you.

"Funny you called that a dream because it wasn't"

He looked at you blankly, You did the same.

"What ? Aren't you happy ?"

He said nothing, He got up and looked at you coldly.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to home….. I Don't have time for this" he said the last words under his breath and you heard it.

At this moment after his reaction, You wanted to explode but sat there and stayed calm. You thought he would be happy about your pregnancy once you two went home.

**~At the lair~**

You two just got back home and it was night time. he was just standing there, not saying anything about your future child.

"Well ?" you crossed your arms still steamed.

He turned around.

"Well , what ?"

"Are you happy or not ?"

"About what ?"

You were really about to blow your head off as he was ticking you off.

"About our Child that's going to come soon!"

He came over and rubbed your right cheek gently.

"My dear, do you think I Have time to take care of a child when I so busy scaring them ?" He chuckled.

"What ? just WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?! You can go give children nightmares almost every night but don't bother to take care of or be happy about having one ?!" You yelled.

He sighed.

"Look, I Have to go do my job. We'll talk about this tomorrow" After that, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving you angry and confused.

You yelled loudly in the lair in frustrated and anger.

You stomped into the bedroom and slammed the door and fell on your bed crying.

"W-WHY isn't he so happy about our child being born ?! I Thought he would love having a child ?! THAT JERK! I Love him so much but in this situation, I Hate him so much right now I can't even… UGH!" You cried yourself to sleep after the outburst and argument that you had with your husband after you and him had just got married.

**Hoped you liked this chapter :) Yeah, I made him mean in this chapter lol What do you think will happen ? Will he ever be happy about his new child going to be born soon ? is he going to ignore the child and treat him or her like every child he gives nightmares to after it's born ? or is he going to apologize after arguing with you about the baby ? I Don't know he doesn't seem like the "I'm sorry" type but you'll have to wait and see after I Update soon! See ya!**


	10. Understandment

**A/N: Ugh! This is so hard to write I Can't even! STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! . I've been trying to finsh this chapter for days but I Couldn't think of ANYTHING! UGH! after I Finish writing this story, NO MORE! Cuz I Suck at writing romances! They always end up rushed in stuff . but hey! It was my first time writing this so of course it's not gonna be good! -.- This story was originally a one-shot fanfic but since you guys like it so much for it to continue, I was just like "eh, why not ?" UGH! This was making so mad and This is soooo much pressure on me! . I Should think about writing better and taking characters relationships slow next time I Write something like this though. *sigh* Anyways, I Tried my best. Enjoy this chapter! oh and thank you to my DeviantART Friend, art4life1 for giving me a little help with this :)**

It's been a month since you revealed you're pregnant and He still hasn't made a comment about it. Before you and Pitch got married, you remember sleeping in the room of the lair, in your dream that the man in moon said that you and Pitch are destined to be together and that he is going to give you and Pitch a child. But one night, All that changes when Your Nightmare King tells you something you never saw coming.

You wake up in the morning and remove the covers off you and find that your stomach is bigger than EVER!

"OH MY GOD!" You scream. You put the covers back over your stomach quickly.

Just then, Pitch busted the door open.

"WHAT IS IT MY DEAR?!"

"P-Pitch! I-I'm FAT!"

He chuckled.

"Oh my dear, you aren't fat. You look like your same beautiful self to me"

You rolled your eyes irritably but at the same time swooned a little inside.

"Oh really ?" You quickly removed the covers.

"THEN WHAT IS THIS!?"

He stared at your stomach then at you blankly.

You stared at him back, and for two minutes you two had a staring contest (not REALLY a staring contest, just long time staring) but you were waiting for his reaction but he did not respond.

"Oh big deal! It'll on last two more months!" He spat.

You felt your pressure rise up a little.

"Big deal ? BIG DEAL ?! PITCH WE ARE HAVING A BABY AND ALL YOU SAY IS BIG DEAL?!

He chuckled sinisterly.

"Oh my dear, you mean YOU'RE having the baby. I'm really busy this month and I Have no time to-"

"TO WHAT ?! Care about your own child just because-

Pitch placed a finger over your mouth to shush you.

"Listen, You of all people should know why I don't want to raise a child, can you imagine how messed up a kid would be if I Were its father ? Gives even me the creeps of just thinking about it"

You just sat there quiet.

"I'm the boogeyman, I SCARE children, not raise them. And besides, what do you how my kid would react if it sees me ? I'll probably just frighten the poor kid "

That sentence pulled at your heartstrings, you understood why he was upset that you were having a kid, since he was the boogeyman he is worried that he'll scare his own child. It all made sense to you now.

You put your hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Listen honey, I Know you're worried about scaring the child but maybe you won't scare her or him, maybe he or she might take a liking to you."

He slowly turned to look at you.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" He yelled.

He snatched at away from you and was heading for the out of the room to think.

"But Pitch! I-"

"if YOUR child busts out crying at the first sight of me, who's going to feel wrong then ?"

"MY CHILD?! WHAT-"

He slammed the door in your face before you could confront him face to face.

You felt your pressure rise up and hit the door hard angry.

You went back into the bed and sat down hard furiously. You laid on the bed and took out your secret journal to write about how you were feeling right now.

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUN! DRAMA ALERT! Lol oh and as for the accelerated pregnancy, immortal children grow rapidly than normal children do, I Know, I Did my research lol and I Was inspired by another fanfic called, Listen to your heart ^_^ that's how I Came up with some off the ideas, I Didn't copy or anything lol anywho, it's a really great fanfic and I love it SO MUCH :D You should go read it when you guys have the time lol There's a sequel to it I'm reading which is called, Listen to you mind. It's great follow-up too lol yeah I Know, I Wrote Pitch as an A Hole (which he is at times lol) but he's MY A hole lol XD Anyways, I Will Update soon! Goodnight!**


	11. Future

**A/N: This idea came up to me last night lol This just a filler though. I Hope you guys don't mind that this chapter is Pitch's point of view. It's not good at all but at least I Tried. I Added some humor in here though. I Hope you guys enjoy :)**

HA! She thinks I want to be a father ?! Of THAT future…. Child….. that's coming….. which is supposed to be mine ? Oh Ever since she told me she was pregnant, we've been doing nothing but argue. We just had an argument just now, and I Think she just slammed her fists on the door. I Hope she's okay, Oh well. The fact that me, the boogeyman, can be a father is absolute NONSENSE! I Have no time and I Mean NO TIME! To be a father, or I Am just… scared ? HA! Me the boogeyman ?! Scared?! I AM NEVER SCARED OF ANYTHING because…. I AM THE BOOGEYMAN! I can never be a father because….. what child would want ME as their father ? What child wouldn't be scared of their own father ? especially when their father is the boogeyman! Oh if the baby was a girl, I Can see it right now!

~going into daymare~

Teenage years:

"Oh you are going to LOVE my father" said Pitch's teenage daughter.

Her boyfriend's heart was beating as he was nervous to meet him.

"The main question is….. is he going to LOVE ME ?!" He exaggerated.

She put on a half-smile nervously.

"Oh, um, maybe ? I Guess" She said hesitantly.

The couple went into the forest, making the boyfriend really confused.

"Um ? Why are going into the forest ? I Thought we were going to meet your parents ?"

"oh I Forgot, my mom went out for a few hours so…"

He shook and put on a nervous smile.

'Oh! Hehe." He laughed nervously.

"What's wrong ?"

Suddenly, A Voice spoke, which scared the guy.

"Oh Hello my daughter, Bought a friend I See"

"W-who is that talking!" he hid behind his girlfriend scared, looking around.

"Hi Daddy! Um, This…. Isn't really my friend, He's my boyfriend" she admitted.

"Um. Hi! My girlfriend's dad!"

Suddenly, The girl's father appeared from behind the couple, making the boy jump.

"Hello" he said smoothly.

"DAH!" He squeaked.

"This is my father, he's…. the boogeyman"

His eyes widened.

"W-WHAT?! Th-th-th the bo-bo-bo-boogie-m-m-MAN!?" He looked up at him shaking.

He chuckled.

"You better be nice to my daughter, break her heart or….."

He got closer to the boy as his heart was beating fast.

"I'll come after you with nightmare for the rest of your mortal life"

"Y-yes mr. boogeyman, ma'am, I MEAN, Sir! I-I Mean-"

He got closer to the boy's face as the boy gaped, shook and stuttered.

"Boo"

"AAAAAAHHHHH MOOOOMMY!" He screamed as he ran out of the forest for his life.

She looked at her father irritated, crossing her arms.

"DAD! NOT AGAIN!"

He chuckled again.

"I Didn't mean to scare him off…. much" he said pretending to be guity.

"Grrr" She growled, rolling her eyes.

~going out of Daymare~

BLECH! That would have been messy. And as for if it's a boy or worse, TWINS!?... Ugh! I Don't even want to think about it!

**Well, I Hope you liked this chapter filler, Sorry that this chapter is short but Like I said, I Tried my best :) I'll update soon! Bye for now!**


End file.
